


Such a Fool for Sacrifice

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Hate Sex, M/M, Pain Kink, Rimming, Spanking, domtop richie, subbottom bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: for this request I got on my tumblr (@bi-beverie): "can i request a angsty smut/fic for bichie?"





	Such a Fool for Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> title from coming down by halsey

Bill Denbrough had never necessarily believed in luck - but now he was seriously considering that it might exist, and that he might have the worst luck on the planet. Because his professor had just announced project partners, and his was Richie Tozier. Richie got fine grades - great grades, actually - so Bill thought that at least that as a silver lining. But there were other smart people in the class, people who weren’t absolutely insufferable. People who hadn’t broken Bill’s heart six months ago.

It hadn’t been a break up, since they were never dating. Bill guessed it was more of a falling out, though that sounded incredibly calm considering the end of their friendship (or whatever it had been) had been pretty explosive. Bill had a summer to get over it, but he hadn’t, and given the way Richie completely ignored him he figured he hadn’t either. Still, Richie was the one to approach him at the end of class, and he was wearing that stupid smirk he always wore. “Howdy, pardner,” he greeted Bill as he was packing up his bag. Bill just rolled his eyes to cover up the way his heart ached. He’d missed Richie’s voice like crazy, even the dumb voices. “So, when and where do you wanna work on this?” Bill sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder, realizing there wasn’t going to be any escaping this.

“I’m free all night Sunday after like four.” He hated how stiff his words were, he hated that he had to be formal and distant with Richie now.

“Works for me. Wanna come over to mine? We can order some pizza if you want, I’m thinking this will take a few hours.”

Bill clenched his jaw. _Pizza? He wants to share a pizza?_ “Okay,” he said, then promptly left the room.

“I still live in the same place!” Richie called after him. Bill thought he heard him grumble something after that, but he didn’t catch what it was. It didn’t matter though, it was probably just something insulting that would end up making Bill even angrier.

Bill spent the weekend making sure that he was as prepared as he could be in order to make the meeting with Richie as short as possible. Ben was sympathetic to Bill’s suffering and offered to help in any way he could, but Bill knew he couldn’t put off the inevitable. So as he stood in front of Richie’s apartment door that Sunday afternoon, he did his best to swallow his distaste, his anger, his pain. Richie was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt when he opened the door, which was no surprise to Bill. “Bev not home?” Bill asked as he entered the apartment. He liked Bev a lot. It was just a shame that he only knew her through Richie, because it meant he didn’t get to see her that much anymore.

“Nah, she’s at her girlfriend’s place for the night.” Bill’s heart jumped at the realization that he would be alone with Richie for the rest of the night. He sat down at the dinner table, his heart jolting once again when Richie sat down next to him rather than across from him. Bill didn’t say anything, just pulled out his notes and showed Richie what he’d done so far. Richie hadn’t done nearly as much planning, but then, he rarely did. And then he aced everything anyway. It was something that only added to Bill’s frustration.

They drew an outline of how they wanted to present the material, reorganizing their notes in a way that flowed better. “Okay, do you need to punch me or something?” Richie asked after only a few minutes of work.

“What?”

“You’re ridiculously tense. And you won’t even look at me.” Bill turned his had to face Richie then, if only to prove him wrong. But he knew he’d been avoiding it for a reason, and that reason hit him like a truck. Because Richie’s face was so close to his own, and his eyes were so blue, his lips so pink, nearly red from how much he licked them. A familiar fire was growing in him as memories of those lips on his own flooded his mind. Richie smirked knowingly. “Or maybe you need me to fuck you.”

Bill liked to think he could’ve said something witty in that moment, but the truth was Richie was right. Bill wanted to punch him in his smug face, but he wanted to feel him inside of him even more. He wanted Richie to take him apart, to claim him again, to kiss him; he _missed_ Richie. He missed his laugh and his smile, he missed seeing movies with him and going out to eat with him, he missed casually cuddling with him and generally just being around him. But he also missed his lips, and his hands, and his cock, and those were the only things he apparently had a chance of experiencing again. So he grabbed his face and kissed him.

Richie reacted immediately, tossing their papers and books and binders to the floor as he cleared off the table and laid Bill down on it. Bill hated how eagerly he spread his legs for Richie, but the feeling of Richie draping himself over Bill and sucking his lower lip into his mouth distracted him from his moral dilemma. Soon all he could think was _Richie_ as he trailed his lips across his jaw and neck, his hands roaming over Bill’s body like it was his to explore. To a degree, Bill knew it was. “God, I missed your tight little hole,” Richie nearly purred in Bill’s ear. He rolled his hips against Bill’s, which made Bill’s head fall back against the table. “Have you missed my cock, baby?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bill grumbled, despite the fact that he was grabbing at Richie’s shirt to pull him closer. However, despite Bill’s efforts, Richie stood and stepped back.

“Alright, let’s get back to work then.” He said it so casually, as if Bill wasn’t spread out on the table for him, as if he hadn’t put him there. Bill sat up and grabbed at him, pulled him in and kissed him hard.

“If you don’t fuck me right fucking now I’m leaving and you can finish the fucking project by yourself.”

Richie chuckled as Bill bit into his neck. “Damn, not even a please, huh? You know the drill, babydoll. No cock until you ask nicely.” Richie snaked his hand up between them and wrapped his fingers around Bill’s throat before slamming him back down on the table. The pain in his neck and skull had Bill’s cock growing hard in his jeans. He looked up at Richie, afraid for a second that the sight of Richie looming over him with his messy curls and his cocky grin might be enough to make him come in his pants. “Beg.” Bill struggled to decide if getting Richie’s cock inside of him was really worth throwing his dignity away in the way he was. One look at the obvious bulge in Richie’s gray sweatpants, however, and Bill was sure, looking up at Richie with wide eyes.

“Please fuck me,” he whimpered. “Please, Richie, I need your cock inside of me.”

Richie smirked and pulled Bill up by his hair. Bill groaned at the pain, his hands gripping the table to steady himself. He moaned when Richie nipped at his earlobe and whispered in his ear, “Good boy.” He then grabbed Bill’s belt loops and pulled him off the table. Bill was still struggling to regain his balance as Richie started taking his sweater off. Bill lifted his arms obediently. He wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not by how easily he still bent to Richie’s will, but his mind was too hazy with lust at that moment for him to care. Richie fell to his knees and began undoing Bill’s belt. Bill ran his hands through Richie’s curls, unable to resist, and sighed when he found that they were just as soft as they always had been. Richie pressed light, teasing kisses to Bill’s lower stomach as he took his time undoing Bill’s zipper. He pulled his jeans down his legs in one swift motion. Bill stepped out of them without having to be told. “Still so good for me,” Richie taunted before sinking his teeth into the sensitive spot on the inside of Bill’s thigh. Bill cried out and leaned on the table behind him as his knees went weak. “Do you like that I still know exactly how to get you to do what I want?” Richie asked as he left a trail of wet kisses up Bill’s thigh to the hem of his tight navy blue briefs. Bill wanted to disagree, but they both knew he loved it. “Do you like that I still know what you like? What gets you nice and desperate for me?” He kissed the tip of Bill’s hard cock through the thin fabric stretched over it.

“Yes,” Bill moaned brokenly.

“Let’s get these off of you, baby, see just how bad you want me.” Richie slid his fingers under the waistband of Bill’s briefs and dragged them down his legs, revealing his flushed and leaking cock. Richie wrapped his hand around it, a sight Bill would never get used to. He spread Bill’s precome over the head of his cock and teased him a bit, making Bill’s hips jump forward and a whimper escape his throat. He smiled up at Bill and pressed a teasing kiss to the tip. Then, just when Bill thought he was going to take him into his mouth, Richie stood abruptly, grabbed Bill by the hips, and spun him around. He bent him over the table and pressed his hips against Bill’s. Bill could feel that Richie was hard and that he wasn’t wearing anything under his sweatpants. Bill whined indignantly when Richie pulled back all too soon, running his fingertips lightly over Bill’s lower back. “Wow, you want it bad, don’t you?” he chuckled. “I bet you were hoping this was gonna happen. I bet you even cleaned yourself for me, didn’t you?” Bill buried his face in his arms in humiliation - he had. An unexpected smack to his ass had Bill gasping in pleasant surprise. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Bill said. “I’m all clean for you. Want this so bad.” His cheeks burned at the admission, but it was worth it for the way Richie ran his hands appreciatively over Bill’s ass and grabbed at him.

“Aw, you did that for me?”

“All for you,” Bill nodded. His cock and his heart both ached; he missed being Richie’s, missed being under his control like this. Bill heard a soft thud from behind him and then felt Richie’s soft lips against the sensitive skin of his ass.

“That’s right, baby,” Richie praised. “All for me.” Bill let out a shuddering moan when he felt Richie’s tongue press against his hole. Richie flattened his tongue and lapped slowly at Bill’s hole, driving him crazy.

“Fuck,” Bill moaned, rocking his hips back. “More. Richie, please, more.” Richie hummed against him.

“Beg a little more.”

“Rich, _please_ , please it’s so good, I need more, pleasepleaseplease,” Bill begged, rolling his hips in a desperate search for friction, for more. Richie grabbed at his ass and spread it wider before sliding his tongue in and out of him. “Fuck, yes,” Bill sighed, letting his head drop to the table as Richie took him apart with just his tongue. He was so sensitive, had been waiting so long for this. No one knew what he liked quite like Richie did. His tongue was warm and wet and soft as he swirled around the tight ring of muscle, making Bill grow more and more pliant as he worked him open. He whined when Richie pulled away. Richie chuckled and pressed a brief kiss to Bill’s wet hole.

“I know, baby, I know,” he cooed condescendingly. “I’ll be right back. Stay right here, just like this. Got it?” Bill nodded. Richie playfully smacked his ass before walking down the hall. Bill stayed put, growing more and more desperate to feel Richie inside of him. Soon he heard Richie padding back down the hallway, taking his time. He looked over to find Richie with his shirt off but his sweatpants still on, hanging tantalizingly low on his hips, revealing the dark trail of hair that disappeared into his waistband. Bill wanted to get his mouth on it so bad. Bill was so distracted by it that he almost missed the lube and the condom Richie had in one of his hands. His other hand slipped under his waistband and jerked his cock out of Bill’s sight. Bill groaned, but he didn’t move. “God, you follow orders so well.” There was a twinkle in Richie’s eyes as they raked over Bill’s body. He tossed the condom onto the table near Bill’s arm and uncapped the lube. “I can tell that you’re fucking dying to get on your knees for me. But I told you to stay still, didn’t I?” Bill nodded. He heard Richie squeezing the lube onto his fingers. “Do you like doing what I say?” Bill rolled his eyes.

“I like when you shut up and fuck me.” Bill gasped again when Richie brought his hand down on his ass - hard. He moaned when he did it again, his head falling to the table.

“You want me to fuck you?” Richie nearly growled, spanking Bill in the same spot so hard he was sure it would bruise.

“Yes,” Bill answered, his voice breaking.

Richie spanked him again. “Say it.”

“Fuck me,” Bill whimpered.

Another spank. “Louder.”

“Fuck me!” Bill cried, in equal parts anger, frustration, and desperation. His cock was hard and leaking where it was trapped between his stomach and the table, and he was sure he was going to punch Richie if he didn’t fuck him soon. Richie went still and silent behind him, which sent chills of anticipation through Bill’s body.

“Okay,” Richie said simply, before thrusting two fingers inside of Bill at once, not giving him time to adjust as he fucked his fingers in and out of him hard and fast. Bill cried out and scrambled to find something to hold onto. He eventually gripped the edge of the table, his head swimming with an overwhelming amount of pain and pleasure. Richie didn’t let up, and Bill was vaguely aware that he was rocking his hips back against Richie’s hand. The sound of Richie’s lubed up fingers slamming in and out of him had Bill’s cock throbbing, and soon the pain had subsided fully into pleasure, his hole pulsing eagerly around Richie’s fingers. “This hard enough, baby? Is this enough for you?”

“So good,” Bill moaned. “God, can’t wait for your cock.”

Richie pulled his fingers out abruptly, making Bill whine at the loss. “Guess I better not keep you waiting then.” Bill expected Richie to reach for the condom, but instead his turned him around and pushed him to his knees. Bill opened his mouth, intending to say something, but Richie’s cock was down his throat before he could think of what to say. Richie grabbed his hair and pulled him on and off his cock, making Bill sputter and choke. Richie held him down then, with his cock filling his throat, and Bill moaned at the smell that was just purely Richie as he nuzzled his nose into Richie’s coarse hair. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? You were always such a slut for my cock.” Bill whimpered and reached for his cock. “Touch yourself and I’ll stop. All of it. We’ll get back to work and then you’ll go home.” Bill’s eyebrows drew together in frustration as he dejectedly let his hand fall back to his thigh. “That’s a good cockslut.” Bill didn’t need to look up to know Richie was smirking, but he did anyway, and it was fucking hot. Richie fucked Bill’s face slowly then, dragging his cock past his lips over and over again. Bill batted his eyelashes up at him, begging with his eyes. “Fuck, you look so pretty like that. You wanna get fucked, don’t you?” Bill nodded eagerly.

Richie smiled at him, and his eyes simultaneously went dark, sending another chill down Bill’s spine. Richie tugged hard at Bill’s hair and pulled him to his feet. Their faces were nearly touching, and Bill thought for a moment Richie might kiss him, but he just turned him around and bent him over the table again, holding him down by the neck. He bit at Bill’s ear, sending chills of pleasure over his skin. Hot anticipation rolled through Bill as Richie tore the foil and rolled the condom onto his cock. He didn’t even lube himself up before slamming his hips into Bill, causing him to nearly scream. It hurt like hell, but it also felt amazing. Pain shot up Bill’s spine, making his cock leak precome onto the table. Once again, Richie didn’t let up - only this time it was even worse, as his cock was way bigger than his fingers, and he apparently remembered exactly how to hit Bill’s prostate. He had Bill a blabbering mess almost immediately, unable to form words as the pain and pleasure clouded his mind. “Tell me how it feels, baby,” Richie panted, one hand gripping Bill’s hip while the other stayed on his neck, keeping his face pressed into the cold, hard wood.

“’S so good,” Bill moaned, weakly rocking his hips back. “Missed your cock.”

“Yeah? No one else fucks you quite like me, do they?” Richie was clearly proud of himself, and Bill hated how that only turned him on more. Bill just moaned again, hoping that would be enough. But Richie pulled at Bill’s arms, holding them behind his back. He leaned over, the new angle making Bill’s eyes roll back in pleasure as Richie purred in his ear, “Come on, baby, let me hear you say it. Tell me who knows how to fuck you.”

“You do,” he moaned. It was true; he loved the way Richie completely surrounded him, loved the way he restricted and controlled him, loved how he hurt him while making his entire body feel like it was on fire with pleasure. “God, you know exactly how to fuck me,” he continued, his pleasure building in his core and breaking down his filter. “You make me feel so fucking good.”

Richie was always full of surprises, and he surprised Bill by whimpering at what he said. “Fuck, baby, gonna make you feel so fucking good. Gonna fuck you like you deserve. Gonna make you come so fucking hard, baby.” Bill didn’t know what to make of that, but he knew it made him feel amazing, nice and warm. It was almost sweet until Richie bit down on Bill’s shoulder, sure to leave a mark. He stood up straight again then, once again stimulating that sweet spot inside of Bill over and over. He pulled Bill back so that he could stroke his cock as he fucked him. He apparently remembered exactly how Bill liked that too, as he had Bill’s toes curling in pleasure within seconds.

“F-fuck, Richie,” he mewled. Pleasure coursed through him with every harsh thrust, every flick of Richie’s wrist. “Feels so good, _fuck_.”

“I know it does, baby. You think you’re gonna come for me? Gonna come on my cock?” Bill just whimpered in response, his throbbing cock answering for him as it leaked precome over Richie’s fingers. “I’m gonna come, baby. Gonna fill your tight little hole up with my come.” Bill moaned loudly at that, the sound filling the air around them. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? You want my come?”

“Yes,” Bill groaned.

“Say it.”

“Want your come so bad. Please, please come inside of me.”

“God, fuck,” Richie groaned, and Bill knew he was close, knew he was coming.

“Yes, yes, god yes, fuck me, fill me up,” he canted, rocking his hips back against Richie’s to rile him up. Richie didn’t say anything when he came, but his moans filled the room. The feeling of Richie’s cock twitching inside of him combined with the hand on his cock had Bill following soon after, a litany of _yesyesyes_ falling from his lips as he covered Richie’s table, floor, and fist in his come.

Richie pulled out way too soon for Bill’s liking, tying off the condom and moving to throw it away, leaving Bill alone and cold. He did his best to stand up, his entire body quivering in protest. He sat down in one of the chairs and tried to catch his breath. “You gonna lick that up?” Richie asked, gesturing to the come on the floor. Bill rolled his eyes and started putting his clothes back on.

“Fuck you,” he muttered.

“Hm, maybe later,” Richie winked as he pulled his sweatpants back on. “Right now we’ve got a presentation to plan.”

They sat down next to each other again once they were fully clothed and the come had been cleaned up. It made Bill’s skin crawl, the way Richie could transition so easily into the role of project partner and student, without so much as a finishing kiss or nuzzle. He felt sick to his stomach when he realized he wanted Richie to hold him, to cuddle him. He still wanted Richie, but Richie would never want him.

He didn’t notice the way Richie stole glances at him. He didn’t know how carefully Richie chose his words around him. He didn’t know that Richie missed him too.


End file.
